


Best Friend cover

by Ai Selai Strawberry (Selai)



Series: Best Friend [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Gen, Illustrations, storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Ai%20Selai%20Strawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>credit : Desi Mayasari Aditya</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Friend cover

**Author's Note:**

> credit : Desi Mayasari Aditya


End file.
